Summer Games
by Random Fangirl xD
Summary: Every summer, Ember and Phoenix Mellark would visit the Odairs. Finnick survived the rebellion and everything is back to normal-minus the Hunger Games... But every new beginning has to have an ending right? Or, maybe, not right? Read to find out! Katniss/Peeta, Finnick/Annie, and a bunch of other relationships and drama! Review!;D
1. Prologue

**;D Heeey, well I made a new story, so I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think it needs improving on, or if you liked it. Follow me on Twitter so you can check out when I'll update or for sneak peaks in the later chapters.(: Link is on my profile. Now on with the story~!**

* * *

Before anyone had contacted Annie, due to the loss of her husband, Annie gave birth to her son Kai Finnick Odair. She wanted to name her child something other than just Finnick; it brought back many memories, good and bad. Finnick returned five years later and clearly, was still alive. Kai was nine months old when his father returned.

Annie's son, Kai, was already 17 when Katniss' oldest daughter Ember was two months old. Annie later had twins, a boy and a girl; Finn and Raneh.

Finn had Finnick's famous sea green eyes, curly copper hair, and tiny freckles. Raneh has Annie's light brown hair, baby green eyes, and dimples. Ember has Katniss' olive skin, dark brown hair, and Peeta's soft blue eyes. Their son, Phoenix, has curly blonde hair, and Katniss' stern grey eyes.

During the summer, Katniss and Peeta thought it would be a good idea for their kids to meet Annie. They wanted Kai, Ember, and Phoenix to become best friends just like Annie, Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta were. When they found out Finnick had survived the rebellion they got the first train to District Four in the blink of an eye. Ember was 2 years old and Phoenix was 7 months old when they first visited Annie and Finnick. The kids got along swimmingly **(a/n haha, see what I did** **there?(;) **and it was decided that every summer the Mellark's would go to District Four. Thus, began the annual tradition.

* * *

**;D I'll post the next chapter tomorrow for anyone who's interested. Again, follow my Twitter for sneak peaks and info on later chapters. Link on my profile. Review and Favorite, if you like it... so far.**


	2. Beach Part 1

I wake up the same way I have all summer. Quickly, I open the curtains to the room they let me have during summer vacation every year for as long as I can remember. You're probably confused about who I am and where exactly I'm at right now.

My name is Ember Rue Mellark; daughter of the star-crossed lovers, the faces of the rebellion, and the Mockingjay. You probably expect me to have a lot of friends, be cocky and snobby, not pay attention to those who have less than me; if you think that, you are dead wrong. No one at school likes me because of who my parents are, I have no real friends, heck, people never even look my way. It's as if I'm a ghost... I know how to hunt and paint. I have my moms wavy, dark brown hair and my dads kind blue eyes. My brother, Phoenix, or Phi, is the exact opposite of me with his blonde curly hair and grey Seam eyes. He has my moms stubbornness and my dads baking skills; the only thing we have in common is that we both are very good singers-or at least that's what everyone says. And by everyone, I mean mom and dad, they're the only ones who heard us sing.

Now, as to where I am, that is a pretty long story... Back in the second rebellion, the one my mom and dad was in, Uncle Finnick "died." That's not what had happened though. Yes, he got attacked by the lizard mutts, yes he got the death bite; but for some weird reason, it didn't work. My mom had secretly ordered some troops to go back into the tunnel and make sure that they were really gone. They found Finnick half dead but managed to save him with some super powerful Capital medicine that was used to make victors look as healthy as possible. Finnick lost a lot of blood, but the wealthy Capital women he...helped...donated their blood to save him. He quickly went back to District Four, to return to his wife Annie Cresta. Annie thought that Finnick died and had a son without her husbands support. When he got back, Kai was already 9 months old. Annie and Finnick reunited without any hesitation. Five years later they have twins, a boy and a girl.

Their son Finn, was identical to Kai when he was a baby. Raneh, their daughter, looks exactly like Annie when she was a baby with an exception of her dimples; which she inherited from Finnick. The twins are my age now, since I'm older by two months. Their both abnormally tall for 17 year olds but I honestly don't care.  
Ever since I was two, my family would come here for the summer. But, as we got older, my parents got tired of constantly packing and unpacking, they stopped going. Phi was cool with it but I was outraged. I mean, come on, the only friends I have and now I can't see them?! Finally, when I was fourteen they allowed me to come by myself. So that's where I am now.

"Yo, painter girl, it's time to get up!" Finn exclaims, banging on the door. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Quiet tuna breath, I'm trying to decide what to wear!" I yell back. Raneh snickers in the background and Finn scoffs, I can just see him rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, just hurry up." He sighs obviously frustrated. I smirk and pick out my outfit. I decided to put on a blue long-sleeved shirt, a jean vest, and some jeans. I put my hair into a sideways ponytail, letting my bangs stick out. Grab white sandals, and I come outside.

"For someone who's been here all summer, you still know how to make Finn act like a baby," Raneh laughs, while attempting to straighten her light brown hair. I just shrug and walk into the living room where Kai and his wife Roaha are settling their two month old daughter in her crib. Their daughter has light blue eyes, dark brown hair, and little freckles on her cheeks and nose. She smirks at me so I make a silly face which causes a little giggle. Roaha smiles at me and I return it.

"Finally you're out, let's go," Finn says coming out of nowhere and drags me out of the house by my wrist. I roll my eyes and desperately cling my free arm around trying to stop him. He sighs and caries me, my face to his back.

"Finn," I groan, "move me up more. I don't like the view!" I say pulling myself up. He chuckles at my lame attempt of freedom.

"Oh come on Em, you know you love this view," he says wiggling his butt. I turn my head away and let out a mumble of protests. He scoffs as if I should be grateful I can see his butt. Please, I would rather watch a frog getting dissected and the insides explode. Actually, now that I think about it, that would be pretty cool.

He finally sets me down in the warm sand. I smile as the sun makes contact with my face. I close my eyes and out stretch my arms, still smiling. Finn laughs at my weirdness but I shrug it off. I sit down on the warm sand and Finn follows suit. I feel his gaze and I close my eyes tighter. When I open them, there is little black spots from having them closed too tight. I look to my left and my feeling was right, Finn starting at me with a weird expression I can't read.

"Yo, Earth to Tuna Breath, you feeling alright?" I ask skeptically, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He blinks a couple of times and nods hesitantly. That was strange...

"I can't believe you have to leave tomorrow. It's going to suck without you here," Finn says sighing. I nod in agreement; after all, who am I going to hang out with? A couple of minutes of awkward silence passes by, neither of us say a word about tomorrow. Finn decides to break the silence.

"Can't wait to see your boyfriend back in Twelve?" Finn asks in a mocking tone, wiggling his eyebrows, and nudging me with his shoulder. I roll my eyes, honestly how stupid could he be?

"I already told you, I only like him. There is absolutely no way a guy like him would ever like this," I say, my hands gesturing from my head down to my toes. He thinks for a moment, then when I finally think he's going to agree with me... he does.

"Oh my gosh girl, if you just dye your hair, wear booty shorts, and completely change everything about you; he will fall in love with you." Finn says mockingly, waving his arms around like a girl. In a way I'm happy he's giving me ideas, but at the same time he's saying that I'm ugly, have no style, and have a flat ass. Since I'm already insecure about myself, I'm on the verge of tears. I turn away from him, and blink fast, letting a traitor tear slip, and fall into the sand. I quickly kick the sand hoping he didn't see it fall, but he did. He put an arm around my shoulder, awkwardly giving it a pat.

"Ember, I was joking, don't cry. He would be a complete and utter idiot to not like you," he says giving my shoulder a squeeze. I sigh and shrug away from him. I look at him through the corner of my eye I see him with his head in his hands. Guilt takes over me.

"I'm sorry Finn, it's just... I'm just really insecure. Sorry," I mumble feeling guilty. I turn to look up at him and he's just staring out into the ocean.

"It's cool Em, I should have been more sensitive," he says; continuing to stare into the sea green ocean. I shrug and start to get up. Finn has his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. I wave him over, gesturing for him to follow me. He walks over to me and we quietly walk to my favorite spot on the beach. He's looking at me curiously and I give him a small, but reassuring smile. We walk for about five more minutes and I stop. Finn doesn't notice and he keeps walking.

"Finn, we're here," I say gesturing towards a rock to my right. He stops walking, turns around, and looks confused. Why is he acting so weird?

"Haven't we been here before? It seems so... familiar..." Finn said, cocking his head to the side.

"Nope," I say popping the 'p' "I made a secret place under this rock; you can't tell Raneh, she doesn't even know." I say, narrowing my eyes and poking his chest. He just shrugs and puts his arms up defeat. I roll my eyes and walk back towards the rock. Finn follows a suit and we walk in silence. I carefully lift the rock and move it to the side. I step inside the hole and climb down.

"Since when was that there?" Asks a very puzzled Finn.

"Remember when we were little and you could never find me when we played hide and seek? Yep, this is where I hid," I say grabbing the flashlight I hid inside a hole in my tunnel. Finn nods his head and chuckles a little; probably remembering when we were 7 he couldn't find me for an hour and he went back and told Uncle Finnick, Aunt Annie, and my mom and dad. Then, my mom made a big speech about how the Capitol still hates her, I could get kidnapped, and I'm not allowed to go too far from the Odair's house again.

"Hey, we should be going back now, we're still going to have that party for your birthday tomorrow. Remember?" Says Finn, offering me his hand. I sigh and nod; I almost forgot, they throw me a party here before I leave at 12:00 am back to District 12. They always do, since I'm like a part of their family. They can't afford to come over as much as I can because they help Kai and Roaha with the baby, and all the bills; it's very overwhelming for them.

I firmly place my hand into Finn's as he helps me up. We walk back talking about stupid things like what teachers we want, what colleges we'll go to, and what jobs we're going to have. I don't really know why we're asking all these questions to each other. I mean I know everything about him. He's favorite color is blue, like my eyes, he has a scar on his left palm, from when we were little and had the 'I-can-jump-off-everything-and-never-get-hurt' phase. Once we reach the door Aunt Annie rushes to my side and pulls me away from Finn, squealing about tonight and all the things she could do to my hair, all the makeup she can apply, and the dresses I could wear. I give Finn a help me look, just as Uncle Finnick drags him away too.

Aunt Annie drags me into her room, slams the door shut (making sure to lock it), and has an evil smirk plastered on her face, with one hand holding a curling iron, the other holding a make-up bag. Then, she comes straight towards me...

* * *

When Aunt Annie _finally_ finishes dressing me up, I look absolutely unrecognizable. The girl in the mirror looks absolutely nothing like the normal Ember Mellark. My hair is loosely curled and frames my face perfectly. My makeup is applied lightly but still gives me a fierce look, making my eyes stand out. And the dress... it's just... wow! It's sleeveless, and purple at the top, a diamond belt-like thing around my waist, the purple slowly fading to baby blue. I reaches to my feet, so I can't run away if someone wants to dance with me. Dang! ...Aunt Annie knows me so well... She gave me a bracelet, identical to the belt. She also made, yes literally _made_, me wear one-inch heels that are silver with big blue diamonds scattered around.

_ Well, this is it. Time to face my doom..._

**;D dress, shoes, and what the party looked like link is on my profile!(; Haha, so I wanted to update early... don't get used to it until June 13th. (It's the last day of school for me)**


End file.
